


Forbidden Feeling

by Pyret1582



Category: Youkai Ningen Bem | Humanoid Monster Bem
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bemu was his hero, he would never admit that and say it to the yokai that was sitting beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Feeling

Apparently Natsume was stalked; he feels the shadow looming over him, though strangely enough he didn’t feel the hair on his body stand nor the shiver that usual went up the spine, when you are having a bad feeling about this, that's why is called the six scent.

He slower his steps and looks to his left, there was no sight of the criminal he was stalking, the sun had disappeared behind the horizon leaving a soft glow of pink. He put this case to the side for today and take the trail up tomorrow after he had got some sleep, it was late and the cold chill night air began to penetrate his clothes, Natsume cursed inwardly as he had forgotten his jacket in the car. Sighing he turned around to head back to the warmness of the car and his eyes met a pair brown eyes that contain a monster inside.

“Bemu-san”

He saw Bemu give him a small smile as Natsume walks up him, knowing he wasn’t a treat after all.

“What’re you doing here?”

Natsume noticed a small blush creep up those probably soft cheeks, and Natsume wonder partly how they felt against his palm, and he mentally shakes himself.

“I, uh, um-“

“Are you alone?”

Bemu nods and Natsume couldn’t help but chuckle at the adorableness from the yokai.

“Then I can only offer you a ride home.” Natsume knew very well that Bemu could find his way home alone in the darkness, but he felt safer if he knew the yokai arrived safely.

Bemu blinks at the offer, a warm car over high buildings?

“No you don’t have too-“

“I insist.” Natsume-san want to add that the car was warm, but then remember that Bemu didn’t feel the different between cold and heath.

“You’re shivering…” The yokai’s soft voice flooded out in the night chill.

Natsume chuckled.

“Whom to blame?”

“Sorry…”

Natsume roll his eyes as he grabs a hold on Bemu’s lower arm and tugs the yokai towards the warmness of his car.

“I insist…”

Bemu’s lips perks into a smile as he got pulled along he felt Natsume’s warmth and it prickled his skin in some way he had never felt before, but it didn’t scare him, he had always felt something warm spreading inside him whenever he looked at Natsume, Natsume was his hero in the human world and something warm clenches around his demon heart.

Natsume opened the door and Bemu got lowered into a warm seat, the car door closed softly and soon did Natsume-san take his own seat and the vehicle roared to life as the heat spread in the car as it rolled away from the suspicious crime scene.

“So why did you stalk me?” The human asked the yokai that was starring off into space, but those soft eyes met Natsume’s and he felt something steering inside the pit of his stomach and he remembered that this was reality and not some fairy tale he lived in.

“I, uh…”

“Don’t think I can handle my work alone?” Natsume-san said a bit teasingly and remembered that it wasn’t Bemu that needed saving, Nothing could hurt the yokai, right, though words hurt more than a shot from a gun.

He was a police, it was his job to protect the people and Bemu was a citizen, it was his duty to protect Bemu not the other way around, though Bemu was his hero, he would never admit that and say it to the yokai that was sitting beside him.

“I’m sure, you can do your work I’m just…” Bemu started as if he didn’t know how to form the words and Natsume deiced to help the awkward poor yokai.

“Concerned, afraid that the creepy stalker would jump me?” Natsume babbled and looked to his side at a deep thinking yokai.

“Yea…”

Natsume smiled it was just a quiet night and the shadows hid Bemu in his seat making him even more mysterious then he already was, the street light turned green and this ride was slowly coming towards an end.

Natsume looked over the silent yokai; he kills the energy brining Bemu back as the Yokai blinks as he was aroused out from his thoughts.

“Thank you…”

Bemu opened the door to the car letting the chill wind draft inside before the door closed again.

Natsume blinked as he open his own door and stepped out.

“Bemu-san.”

Bemu turns around and their eyes met and there was that warm feeling again the forbidden feeling that was out from his grasp he couldn’t yet reach.

Natsume jogged up to the yokai, he couldn’t leave without saying goodbye, he was too proud of that and he knew it wouldn’t be their last one.

“Thank you and you can’t leave not by “I” giving you a proper goodbye, so goodbye” With those words he pulls the yokai into his arms, his chin rested on the yokai’s shoulder and he feels how Bemu tense up but slowly loosen up and returned his hug that turned from awkward to warmness. Natsume feels Bemu’s forehead digging into his throat, the hat was now lying on the concreet and Natsume could feel two bumps poking his skin.

Bemu swears that he felt his senses scream escape the grasp that was holding him, but couldn’t and he surrender to the humans warmness it was like a drug and addictive.

“Goodbye…” The yokai whispers as he slowly wiggle out from the warm addictive embrace that started to become way too tempted.

Natsume bends down picking up the forgotten hat, brushing it off from grass and stones and he gives it back to its rightful owner.

“Thank you…” Bemu softly replied as the hat found its place on his head once again and he was ready to turn around to continue his way home, but an arm stop him once again from escaping.

“Bemu-san, let us cops do the work.”

Bemu’s yokai eyes closed when he felt the soft brush of a pair of lips against his. it was just a brush but it was enough for him for the warm feeling to spread into the pit of his stomach and his eyes opens to the soft sound of shoes walking away.

Natsume-san knew he would never be able to keep the three yokai’s away from the crime scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's something, but not much...
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
